Cigarettes packs comprise a carton made from cardboard which has a base and a hinged lid. The base contains a bundle of cigarettes that are wrapped in a flexible barrier material that defines an extraction opening to facilitate removal of the cigarettes from the pack when the lid is open. An adhesive label may be attached to a portion of the flexible barrier material that defines the extraction opening. The label is attached to, and has a periphery that extends beyond, the portion of the barrier material defining the extraction opening so that the portion is withdrawn together with the label when the label is peeled back, thereby forming the extraction opening. The extraction opening may be reclosed by lowering the label so that the portion of the barrier layer relocates in the extraction opening and the periphery of the adhesive label attaches to the barrier material surrounding the extraction opening.